Rapula
|Advance through menus| & |Move left and right| |Jump}} }}Rapula (Hangover - krapula - without the k'') is a side-scrolling adventure game that can be played on the Mikropekka computer at home. The diskette for the game can be found at Jokke's new house. As the game is on a floppy disk, a: must first be typed in to the command line to access the disk drive. The game can then be accessed with the rapula command and, as with most other games, terminated by pressing . The goal of the game is to get Mr. Rapula safely to the store to obtain the "hair of the dog". Plot A simple plot for the game and its protagonist, Mr. Rapula, is shown as a horizontally scrolling text on the screen when the game is launched: :''Mr. Rapula had a long night. This morning he is not feeling well. Everything is an annoyance. You must guide Mr. Rapula to get the "hair of the dog" (AKA. loiventava) to help him get through the day. Good luck! Gameplay The gameplay is very simple, the only control the player has is moving left and right, as well as jumping. The objective of the game is to get through 20 different levels while avoiding various enemies. The player gets ten lives at the start of the game; dying with spare lives resets the current level, and dying at 0 lives left ends the game. A full playthrough of the game can be found . Enemies There are 12 different kinds of enemies in the game. Each level has its own set of enemies. Coming in contact with any of them kills Mr. Rapula and forces the level to be restarted (or the entire game if no lives were left). *'Ball' - The ball can only be found in the last level, where it hovers back and forth on the screen. *'Bat' - Similar to the birds; the bats can move in different patterns all over the screen depending on the level. *'Bird' - Similar to the bats; the birds can move in different patterns all over the screen depending on the level. *'Box' - The boxes move statically across the screen in a rectangular pattern; up & down slowly, and left & right quickly. *'Cat' - Much like dogs; the cats only move from right to left on the screen. *'Clock' - The first encountered enemy type, only appears twice. *'Death' - Death is a unique enemy which kills Mr. Rapula if he moves while it is facing towards him. *'Dog' - Much like cats; the dogs only move from right to left on the screen. *'Doppelganger' - The final enemy of the game; as the name suggests, it is identical in appearance to Mr. Rapula. *'Hand' - The hands appear in the graveyard levels. They protrude from the soil in front of gravestones when the player gets close to them. *'Light' - The lamp posts emit bright light straight down from the bulb. The player must wait for them to turn off in order to pass through. *'Tyre' - The tyre is only encountered once in the game; it bounces towards the left of the screen from the right-hand side. Levels There are a total of 20 levels in Rapula, each of them having a unique label which can be seen at the top of the screen. The player will respawn at the start of the current level should they die, unless they have no lives left. The enemies move in a non-randomised sequence which makes the levels trivial after just a few attempts. Ending Successfully reaching the store will trigger an ending card, commending the player for their efforts: Trivia *Beating the final level will unlock the "A cure for illness" achievement.